Gifting This Lonely Crimson Mage With A Devilish Friend!
by PureSmoulder
Summary: In her latest attempt to experience friendship, Yunyun inadvertently pulls Satania into the world of Konosuba and hijinks ensue in her attempt to return her! It's an Isekai Comedy featuring the two most pitable characters of Winter 2017!


**Gifting this Lonely Crimson Mage with a Devilish Friend!**

 **Prologue**

"Megumin... Hey, Megumin! Are you at home? Let's have a duel!"

I had been going to Megumin's home for the past few days, hoping to challenge her to a duel.

Of course, it would be rude to show up empty-handed, and Megumin's party members would not think of me as a friend if I did that, so I used half of my savings, around 15000 eris to get a couple of small gifts, like a fruit basket and a roasted hog. I was considering getting some Onion Ducks as well, but it would feel like I was trying a bit too hard.

However, despite waiting outside at their mansion gate for 7 hours everyday, they never seemed to be around at all. I was beginning to think they had moved out and didn't remember to tell me.

As I begun trudging back to the guild, I suddenly remembered that Megumin and her friends liked to frequent Miss Wiz's shop. Maybe she had an idea of where I could find Megumin.

With that in mind, I changed directions and made my way to Wiz's shop, pulling the hog behind me.

~~Wiz's Shop~~

"Hello, Miss Wiz, are you in?"

I slowly pushed the shop door open, and immediately coughed. The shop was incredibly musty and dark, as if nothing alive had been inside for days. Maybe Wiz had moved out too... But why would the door still be unlocked?

"Ah, someone has come to patronise this shop peddling useless oddities? Moi apologies, but Moi currently am occupied in the backroom. Please feel free to browse the collection of worthless trinkets gathered by a dimwitted shopkeep while waiting for Moi."

A masculine voice echoed throughout the shop, with no obvious source. I had never heard this strange voice before. Did Wiz hire a new part timer? Maybe I should ask if she would hire me. Then I could hang around in the shop and Megumin wouldn't think I was only there to wait for her.

Well, since Wiz wasn't here, I might as well have a look around. Maybe she bought more manatite since I was last here.

As I casually looked through the shelfs, a strange circular slab tucked at the back caught my eye. Curious, I took it closer to examine it.

It had strange purple swirly intents in it, and appeared to be made of some kind of stone. As I turned it over in my hands, I noticed an instruction booklet stuck on the back of it.

"Desire Granting Slab"

Is this something like the choker Kazuma put on the other day? Should I not be meddling with this, lest I end up in some dire situation?

"A miraculous device that can see into your mind and know your deepest and most heartfelt desires, and promptly bring it to reality! Simply grasp it tightly with both hands, infuse it with mana and concentrate on what you want most. That object of desire will come into existence right in front of your eyes!"

What an amazing item! And it didn't seem to have any hidden clauses or side effects. I decided then to purchase this and try it out. It wasn't that I was particularly desperate to find a friend. No, as the successor of the head of the Crimson Magic Clan, it was mere curiosity to observe such a powerful artifact. Yes, that was the sole reason.

"Uh, mister part timer..."

"Part timer?! Moi will have you know this devil is not a part timer! If anything, moi am a business partner in this venture, mayhaps even the one in charge."

I feel like he said a few things that didn't make much sense, but I didn't really want to trouble him by arguing senselessly.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask how much this..."

"Ah, you actually wish to lighten moi burden of overpriced garbage gathered by a shopkeep-cum-garbage collector? Feel free to pay how much you feel is enough. It's all worthless anyway."

How generous! I didn't want to ripoff anyone who would be so kind while running a business, so I decided to leave a fair amount before I left. I put a crisp 10000 Eris note on the counter.

~~Outside Axel~~

I made my way to a clearing a fair distance away from the town. I didn't want to bother anyone if this device happened to malfunctioned, which was why I went to the foot of the mountain where the castle of the duhallan once stood.

I grasped the slab firmly and allowed my mana to flow into it. Shutting my eyes tightly, I begun to focus on my desire to have a friend I could talk to, could have fun with, could depend on...

Why was Megumin coming to mind?

No, no, no, I didn't want to waste this chance on teleporting Megumin here! Not only was it a massive waste, she would surely not want to be inconvenienced by this! I struggled to take my mind off her, as the slab started to glow a faint purple and rumble slightly.

But, try as I might, my mind kept going back to Megumin and our childhood together in the Crimson Demon Village. I also unconsciously started to think of Funifura and Dodonko, two other friends from my time in school.

Oh no, would this thing teleport the entire village here?

The mysterious slab begun to vibrate harder and harder, before breaking free of my hands, shooting into the air and spinning rapidly, opening a violet portal above me.

As I gazed, shocked at it, I could see a small figure falling towards me within, getting larger by the second. I could also hear a faint screaming coming from the portal getting gradually louder.

Before I could move out of the way, this strange person fell out the portal and onto me.


End file.
